


2017 Last Drabble Writer Standing

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: A little collection of drabbles which I wrote for this year's competition over on MI6-Cafe's page on tumblr.





	1. Bright Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Q knew…
> 
> Prompt: Bright  
> Genre: canon  
> Word count: 100 exactly 

In most ways he’s the most intelligent man that James has ever met, but in one respect he’s clueless.

If he only realised how truly beautiful he is, he would walk with confidence.  He wouldn’t skulk.  He wouldn’t hide behind old-fashioned clothing. One of these days James is going to seduce him.  Take him to dinner and ply him with good food and fine wine before bedding him and showing him how desirable he really is.

Until then Q will continue to be unaware of the effect he has on those around him.

No, he’s not very bright at all.


	2. A Rose For My Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very public apology
> 
> Prompt: “I must be dreaming”    
> Genre: AU   
> Word count: up to 300 words 

 

 

Q stood on the red carpet and faced the rank of photographers.  It should have been one of the best nights of his life. His first starring role. The great Gareth Mallory directing.  Critics had been raving from the very first teaser trailers.

He thought about James  They’d been together for two years but James, an ex-rugby international who now coached the England squad, wasn’t out.  Q had pleaded with James to come to the premier with him, just as a friend, but he’d refused.   Q had lost his temper, upset with him.   He’d called James a coward before storming out in tears.

“Give us a smile!” one of the photographers shouted.   Q gave them one that was barely skin-deep.  Another minute and then he’d go and talk to the gaggle of fans waiting patiently for autographs and photos.

There was a commotion further down the red carpet and when Q looked he saw it was James, in a tuxedo and carrying a single red rose.  When he reached Q he handed it to him.

“James?”

James slipped hand around his waist and the other up into Q’s hair, cradling his head.

“I love you.”

Q was stunned as James lent over him slightly and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.  There was chorus of screams from the fans and the flashes from all the cameras lit up the night sky.  He wound his arms up around James’s neck. When they broke it off Q murmured against his lips.

“I must be dreaming.”

“I’m so sorry darling.  I hurt you. I never wanted that.  You were right. I was a coward, I was scared, but I realised I’m so much more scared of losing you.   Forgive me?”

He kissed Q again for all the world to see.


	3. Together Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James keeps coming home to him.
> 
> Prompt: Transform  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 200 exactly   
> Challenge: Fibonacci sentence challenge! 

 

 

When he is 007 he is hard.

Emotion is not an option.

But here?  Wrapped in his lover’s arms?

He lies with Q.  He is James again.  He is loving and gentle.

It is a transformation that always amazes Q. When these killer’s hands stroke across his skin.  When this assassin’s mouth presses kisses to his neck.  When this butcher holds him and penetrates him.  Softly, so softly.

Sometimes it all becomes too much.  James tips too far and it is all Q can do to hold and comfort him as he pays the emotional price of the things he does.  These are the nights when the frustration comes, the anger, the hopelessness.  These are the nights that Q shows his strength.  No longer just his young innocent lover, he becomes James’s anchor.  His rock.  He comforts him.  Reassures him.

Maybe that’s why they are so suited.  Yin and yang.  The strength and the vulnerability.  Switching, complimenting.  Always what the other one needs.

It’s why James keeps coming home to him.  Why Q loves him so much.  Why it’s good.

Others wouldn’t understand.  They only see death and innocence.

They are two halves of a whole.

Both hard and soft.


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets a telling off.
> 
> Prompt: a photo prompt!   
> Genre: wild card (writer’s choice)   
> Word count: up to 250

 

 

 

Q nervously sipped his tea, never taking his eyes off the man opposite him.  Professor Bond stared back, his face impassive.  Eventually he spoke.

“So why was it exactly that you decided to break into my office?”

Q squirmed and shrugged.

“Imagine my surprise,” Bond continued, “when I found that you had not only picked the lock on my door but also managed to hack into my departmental emails and change my electronic signature to ‘ _love Commander Tightbuns’_ …”

Q went to open his mouth, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn but Bond went on.

“… all while several times over the recommended drink-driving limit.”

Q looked down into his cup, hoping it would all end soon.

“I suspect you might have got away with it had you not promptly fallen asleep on my desk.”

Q nodded.

“How long have you been here at Oxford?” Bond asked.

“Three days sir.”

Bond took a sip of his coffee.

“I suggest that if you still wish to be here by the _end_ of Fresher’s Week that you refrain from any further breaking and entering.  I also think that you should join me in my advanced computing class.” Q blinked.  Professor Bond personally selected only a handful of students each year.  “Now get out before I change my mind.”

Q scurried to the door.

“And Q?” he added, “I make a point of never missing a leg day in the gym.  So glad you noticed.”

Squeaking with embarrassment Q ran out of the office.


End file.
